Nightmare
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: New on the roster, Ceridwen hits off a friendship with Dean Ambrose immediately. But her friendship brings her to the eye of Bray Wyatt, who can't take no for an answer where she is concerned. How long will it be before Ceridwen can take no more, or Dean discover's whats been happening? Or worse, Bray wins?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you to those who keep reading my works! This is a slight AU, my attempt to write something using the current and previous storylines for wrestlers involved. It's a first! Enjoy! Zelks xx**

* * *

_WWE RAW, 16/12/13 Dallas, Texas. 1 day after TLC Pay Per View:  
_

The truth of the matter was, it hurt. His ribs still ached from the previous night, despite the OK he'd been given by medical. After every spear he'd seen Roman deliver, Dean Ambrose had assumed the guys were acting up. It couldn't hurt that much, could it? But now he was faced with the reality that yes, it did hurt. It hurt like hell. Why had he been crazy enough to volunteer to be hit with that? Oh wait, it's because he was Dean Ambrose. Next time, he decided, Seth was getting the brunt of one of those bastards. Dean had his bag over his shoulder and was heading to his car after the show. A good night's rest would make him feel better, before he headed to the next show. He wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings, so when someone up ahead came haring out of a corridor from the direction of the Diva locker room, he startled a little and looked up. It was a Diva alright, but not one he thought he knew. It took Dean a moment to think of why her face looked familiar, as she accidentally dropped her bag and several things spilled out, he remembered. This was the new girl, the one who had been debuting. He'd seen her earlier that evening looking pretty pale, as the time for the Diva match got closer, but hadn't really paid much attention. After all, nervous new members to the roster were often best left on their own. Sometimes, they vomited. Looking her up and down, he took in the black hair with blood red streaks, the toned physique, the fact that she was clearly a woman who could handle herself. He couldn't however, remember her name at that point in time.

"Oh bollocks!" she cursed, dropping to her knees and frantically grabbing everything that had spilled from the bag. Noting the accent wasn't American, Dean stopped and bent down to grab a can of deodorant that had rolled away, his ribs protesting as he did so. He ignored the pain and grabbed a roll of grip tape that had escaped also, before walking over to where she crouched, shoving things hurriedly back in the bag.

"You dropped these too," he said, getting down on his knees next to her, and handing them back.

"Thank you...thanks very much," she managed. Stuffing them in the bag, she grabbed a purse that had fallen out, and Dean smiled to see it was emblazoned with the Undertaker logo as she hurriedly stuffed it back inside. The zip suddenly gave out, extracting another curse from the woman as both she and Dean stopped her things from going everywhere.

"Slow down, sweetheart, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Summer said she would give me a ride to the next venue if I was quick enough...except she left without me and I was hoping she would be in the car park still..." She paused as Dean made a strange sound trying to strangle his laughter, and looked up. "She was never going to give me a ride, was she?" she asked. Dean's light blue eyes looked in to eyes remarkably similar to his own, but they were tinged with sadness. Dean knew what she was thinking, why would Summer do that? And after her debut too? He shook his head gently.

"'Fraid not, sweetheart. The only person Summer thinks about is Summer. In front of, and behind the cameras." He replied. "Tell you what, how about you catch a lift back with me?" He replied, a hand darting out and snatching up the grip tape as it once again tried to make a getaway.

"You sure? Last thing you want is the new girl hanging off your arm, right?" She asked, brushing the red and black strands of hair from her face. Dean held up the grip tape.

"Well, someone needs to keep the grip tape from escaping." He gave her a grin, and held out a hand. "Dean Ambrose." The woman took it in her own and shook it.

"Ceridwen Blackheart. AKA Infurnia. But you can call me Ceri." She said, before letting go and grabbing an escaping towel as it fell from the bag.

As Dean drove them back, he took a moment to find out about this new girl. She was only two months older than him, which surprised him as he felt she looked a lot younger. She came from Portsmouth, in England. Not New Hampshire, as he'd initially thought when she mentioned the town. And like him, wrestling was her life. She'd worked since she was a teen to get to the level she was at now.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean...I appreciate it." She said, as they parked up in the hotel.

"Hey, any time. You got a ride to the next venue?" he asked. As she opened up her mouth to say yes she did, Dean saw the realization in her eyes. "Summer was your ride, huh? Well, you make sure you're in the lobby for eight tomorrow, and you can join me again if you like."

"You sure you wanna keep the new girl hanging on your arm?" She laughed.

"Well, it does do me well to have a hot chick on my arm, but I'm not quite the player people think I am. Seriously though. 8 am, and you got yourself a ride." Dean replied.

"You're on." Ceridwen said, as she reached for the door, holding everything together. "See you in the AM, Dean."

"You too, Ceridwen. Oh, and by the way," he said as she got out, making her stop and lean down to see him as he spoke, "You need anything, anything at all, you let me know. It's always good to have a friend on the roster. You got one in me, Infurnia." He said, using her ring name instead, getting a red tinge in her cheeks, and a muffled "Thanks Dean" in response. He got out himself, and lent on the roof of the car as he watched her head in to the hotel. He told himself to have words with Steph about Summer's behavior to the new girl the following day, and smiled to himself. He liked this girl, she seemed fun. And 4 hours driving with someone new would sure as hell beat driving alone.

The following morning, Dean stood waiting in reception. Dead on 8am, there she was, her things in a carrier bag instead of the now useless rucksack. Dean shook his head. That would never do. She walked over to reception, checked out, and turned to see him walking over.

"Glad you made it." He said with a smile. She looks exhausted, he thought to himself as she smiled weakly.

"I made it, my backpack did not." She said, gesturing to the plastic carrier bag that held all her things.

"First things first. I know a local Walmart, we get you a new bag, and something to wake you up." He said with authority.

"Sir yes..." she yawned, covering her mouth, "Sir. I need a cup of tea and pronto." She smiled.

One cup of tea and a brand new bag later, they were on the road again. Ceridwen decided that she rather liked Dean. He hadn't treated her with distain like Summer, he'd been quite nice to her, and he didn't have to give her a lift, he'd just offered. Privately she wondered if he'd have let her refuse if she said no. The ride was filled with talking about their pasts, their wrestling histories, and by the time they reached San Antonio, Ceridwen felt like she'd known Dean all her life. So, when they got in to the arena, it was with a hi-five they parted, and a "Don't break any bones on your second night, ok?" from Dean. Ceridwen had nodded, and went off to the Diva locker room.

She came in with a smile on her face, greeting the women in the locker room with a happy hello.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you got laid last night," laughed Natalya. "But I don't know you well enough to know what the "Just got laid" look is on you." The locker room laughed with Ceridwen.

"It's my Smackdown debut. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Ceridwen replied, before setting down the rucksack Dean had insisted on getting her on the bench, and pulling open the zip to get her ring gear out.

"Well, if I had Dean Ambrose give me a ride in I'd be pretty happy too," said Alicia, as she tied her laces.

"He was just lending me a hand that's all...why would he want a newbie hanging on his arm?" Ceridwen laughed, catching an escaping sock as it fell towards the floor.

"A quick fuck, why else?" Naomi called from the cubicle at the other end, generating more laughter. There was general chatter as the women changed, and Ceridwen had just finished when Summer walked in on her phone.

"Like, I know right? I told her I'd give her a ride too, I mean puh-lease, like I want to be seen with a newbie!" she said as she dumped down the bag she was carrying. She turned to take her coat off, and clocked Ceridwen stood there in her ring gear. Ceridwen promptly marched over, took the phone from Summer, and held it to her ear.

"So, yah, she totally didn't give me a lift, and I'm like, why should I be surprised? Besides, I got a lift from Dean Ambrose, you know, from The Shield? And he's like, super hot, so it was a thousand times better than riding with some fake ass Barbie wannabe anyways!" she said, mocking Summer Rae, before hanging up the phone, and taking Summer's hand, put the phone in it. "By the way, your fake tan is streaking, Tango." She added with a smile, before turning, grabbing her bag and shoving it in to her locker in the silence that followed, and walking out.

It was now half an hour before Ceridwen was due to go out. AJ Lee had wished her luck, and congratulated her on her put down of Summer Rae. Ceridwen looked herself up and down in make-up, before she got ready to go to the gorilla. Her ring gear was a cross between John Cena and Lita. Black jean shorts, along with the kind of crop tops that Lita had worn, under a blood red mesh top. Black trainers on her feet. And as a final touch, red contact lenses. She had put them in, and had just finished putting on some red eye shadow and black eyeliner, when she suddenly remembered she hadn't pocketed her grip tape. As soon as she was done, she darted back to the girls locker room, tearing the door open and almost hitting Naomi in her haste.

"Slow down, girlfriend!" she exclaimed, as Ceridwen opened her locker and rifled through her bag. There was muttering punctuated by curses as she checked every pocket. Nothing. The tape wasn't there.

"Damn it!" she yelled aloud.

"What's up?" asked Cameron

"No grip tape. I need grip tape to help me keep my holds," she said, shoving her bag back in her locker, before sitting back on the locker room bench, her back against the lockers, and running a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you ask one of the guys?" asked Naomi.

"Of course!" She smiled. Why didn't she think of it before? "Thanks Naomi!" Ceridwen was on her feet again in seconds, once again haring out the door.

"Were we that excitable when we first came up to main roster?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know." Laughed Naomi as they went out the door themselves.

Ceridwen ran like a woman possessed towards the guys locker rooms, even jumping over an equipment box or two that were in the way. She got to the door and hammered on it hard.

"Alright, I'm coming!" yelled a voice, and Ceridwen found the door being opened by Kane. She took two steps back out of choke hold reach. "Oh. It's the new girl. What do you want, sweetheart?"

"D...Dean." she stammered, her heart in her mouth. Kane laughed.

"I'll tell him he's very much desired." He replied, before turning to the locker room. "Ambrose! You're wanted, very much so by the look of this pretty young thing's face," He said, before smiling at Ceridwen and walking back in to the locker room. She took a breath and tried to will her heart back to its normal place. The locker room door opened again and there stood Dean, stripped down to his jeans.

"Ceri, if I'd have known it was you I'd have invited you in," he smiled. Ceridwen laughed with relief. "What's up?"

"I know you said if I needed anything to ask, and I didn't want to bug you too soon..."

"What do you need, Fireball?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Grip tape." She said, ignoring the nickname he'd given her. "I think I left it in the old bag and I'm due on in less than half an hour."

"I see. ROMAN! THROW ME THAT GRIP TAPE!" he yelled, making her jump. Dean then held up a hand and caught it easily, before throwing it up gently for her to catch.

"Lifesaver." Ceridwen beamed, as she quickly wrapped her hands in front of him.

"Don't mention it. I told you I got your back. I heard about what you said to Summer earlier, that was brilliant, by the way. You must have told her good, she was real pissed earlier. You'll have to come out with Seth, Rome and me one evening, Fireball, will be nice to see what you're like away from work," he said, but was cut off by Ceridwen throwing the tape back to him.

"Thanks Dean, I gotta run. Friday sounds good." She called as she began to dart up the corridor, seconds before Roman got to the door. The two men watched as she vaulted an equipment box that was in her way.

"Who was that?" asked Roman.

"New girl." Dean replied with a half grin.

"New girl huh? And you're best buddies with her already?" Roman said with a raised eyebrow. Dean caught it, and shook his head in the negative.

"Nah. Just helping her out. You remember what it was like being new on the roster, Punk was a great guy towards us. Everyone should have someone like that, guy or girl. You can meet her for yourself on Friday."

"Don't you go falling, Ambrose," Roman joked, before heading back inside.

"Who, me? I don't fall, Rome, you know that," he said, looking at the grip tape, and throwing it up and catching it in his hand before heading back in the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, Dean and Ceridwen got to be quite good friends. The rumour they were seeing each other was quick to follow, and both were equally quick to laugh it off, even pulling disgusted faces at each other when asked if they were together. The three man team of The Shield became a three man, one woman team with Ceridwen after the cameras were turned off, Roman and Seth accepting this new friendship of Dean's with this new girl without question. Ceridwen would wait for them after they came back from the ring, bottles of water at the ready, and in turn they, mostly Dean would do the same. Once Ceridwen had transport of her own, she readily offered Dean and the guys a lift, as they had done before for her.

The 27th January 2014 was a rare day that Ceridwen arrived at the arena alone. The Shield had gone early, a new storyline was starting between them and The Wyatt family, and they needed to be briefed and read up the storyline first. She pulled her car in to the arena, wondering if she should eat now, or wait a little till Dean dropped her a text saying they were grabbing food. She decided to eat now, and got out of the car, grabbing her bag from the boot, before heading to catering.

As she got stuck in to a large plate of food, a voice called out. Ceridwen looked up, leaves of lettuce sticking out of the side of her mouth which she quickly covered with her hand so she could eat them, while Dean, Seth and Roman walked towards her with three men she didn't know.

"You could have waited, Fireball," Dean laughed at her, as she hurriedly tried to finish her mouthful, getting a muffled "fuck you" in response. The three members of The Shield laughed again, insults were a common occurrence between Dean and Ceridwen. She swallowed her food, and used a spoon to check her teeth behind her hand, before looking up at the three men that had joined them.

"New friends?" Ceridwen asked.

"Yeah. I don't think you've met." Seth said, gesturing to each man in turn as he introduced them. "This is Luke Harper,"

"Hi," he reached over and shook Ceridwen's hand.

"Eric Rowan,"

"Pleased to meet you," Eric shook Ceridwen's hand also.

"And finally, Bray Wyatt." Bray reached over with a smile to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, my dear," he said, as he took her hand in his. Ceridwen let out a yelp, and let go immediately. "Something wrong?"

"Static shock…you must have an electrifying personality, Mr Wyatt," she said, massaging her hand, looking at him with slight annoyance.

"Well, that's the intro's over with. I'm starving." Dean said, stealing a slice of tomato from Ceridwen's plate. "Let's see what's to eat."

That was Ceridwen's first meeting with Bray Wyatt. Though she couldn't place why, his presence set her on edge, his touch had felt like he'd touched a nerve. She brushed it off, trying to ignore this strange feeling. The following day, after Smackdown taping, she was giving Seth a lift back to the hotel, Dean having picked up Roman that morning. He strolled over to the car and Ceridwen watched behind him as Dean chatted to Roman and The Wyatt's. Seth dropped his bag in the back seat, and hopped in to the front.

"What's up, Ceri? You look worried." Seth said.

"It's Bray…he sets me on edge." Ceridwen shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. Dean's not worried, Rome's not worried. Hell, I'm not worried. Why should you be?" Seth advised, flipping his sunglasses down.

"I suppose," Ceridwen said, "Maybe it's because I'm still new, I don't trust anyone readily at the moment."

"Ah, you need to stop being nervous, Fireball! You're a scream on camera, everyone thinks you rock. Now stop with the whole being nervous shit. You aren't around us, or rather, Dean," He raised his sunglasses and fixed her with a raised eyebrow as he spoke.

"Shut your trap, Rollins, and put the damn radio on," Ceridwen said, punching the man on the arm.

"OK, Mrs Ambrose," Seth said, getting another punch for his troubles.

"Fuck you Rollins," she said, as she managed to wheel-spin the car out of the parking lot.

The screech of tires made the group of men look up and over. Dean shook his head with a smirk.

"I see Seth has been winding her up again. How is it she never does that with you, Rome, or me for that matter?"

"Well, it could be my devilishly good looks," Roman said gesturing to himself.

"And what about you, huh Dean? I've heard her insult you plenty of times, sure, but she'd never get that angry with you." Bray observed.

"Meh, its cause we're so alike. Seth's too busy trying to insult her. She knows he's only teasing, but he always manages to get a rise out of her." Dean shrugged. "Besides, she has no time to do anything else other than insult me at the moment, what with barely being on the roster a few months."

"No man in her life?" asked Luke Harper. Roman laughed.

"She hasn't got time for one of us!" He exclaimed. "And let's face it, any woman who could handle Dean would deserve a medal." He added as an afterthought. "Why do you ask, anyway, one of you three wanna try fill that gap?"

"Just curious. Don't really know much about her, do we?" said Bray.

"Yeah we do. Don't be an asshole towards her, don't take her grip tape without asking, don't get her wet and don't feed her after midnight." Dean replied.

"Dean she's not a gremlin!" Roman exclaimed as they all burst in to laughter, Dean with an infectious grin on his face.

* * *

The following week, Ceridwen had her first defeat at the hands of AJ Lee. With Wrestlemania fast approaching, people were going above and beyond to try and get the wins they needed to be allowed to put in an appearance at the Show of Shows. Unfortunately that meant Infurnia chalked up a loss, and she limped backstage battered and bruised. She smiled, however, when she saw Dean was there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he handed her a water and began to walk with her to medical.

"Oh, I was just walking by and I remembered you were fighting so I figured I'd park my ass and wait for you." He said flashing her his trademark grin

"Dick." Ceridwen replied with a laugh.

"Yes, I have one, no you can't see it, I'm quite a private person," Dean began, and was silenced by an elbow in the gut. "Alright, I give, I give."

After being assessed, and an ice pack here and there, Ceridwen was free to leave, and they headed for backstage. As they came in the room, Bray was stood with Roman, Eric, Seth and Luke.

"Hey, bad luck on the loss out there," Eric said as they came over

"It's cool...it happens, Ceridwen said with a shrug.

"You'll...you'll beat her...uh...next time," Bray said, before hurriedly gulping down some water.

"You ok?" asked Roman.

"Yeah...I'm just going to...the...the bathroom a moment..." he said, before excusing himself rapidly.

"It's funny, he was fine a second ago, the second you come over he lost all ability to talk," Seth laughed to Ceridwen.

"Ooooh maybe he fancies you," Dean said, and got another elbow from Ceridwen. "Ouch...you know, those are sharp!"

"Next time, I'll use my claws, you can see how sharp those are instead," Ceridwen replied. No one saw Bray hiding just around the corner, watching the group as they talked.

* * *

As the feud between The Shield and The Wyatt's carried on, Ceridwen would often find the six in each other's company. And Bray would trip over his words when she came near, to the point that Ceridwen wondered if she simply just made him nervous, and stayed chatting with some of the Diva's some shows. Sometimes, not very often, he'd wait with Dean backstage for her, not that he managed to say anything to her. He'd just kind of...stare. Ceridwen asked Dean to have a word with him, that he was creeping her the fuck out and would he please stop, but either Dean didn't phrase it well, or her request fell on deaf ears, as instead of being dead in front of her, watching her, he'd stand off at the side of the room, drink in hand, like some old creepy barfly checking out the young girls, or rather, just her in particular.

As Dean gave her a lift back to the hotel one night, she asked Dean to have a word again.

"Or if you don't, I will, and there will be more injuries involved." She said with a growl.

"What do you want me to say? "Look, I get that Fireball is hot, but can you just stop staring at her?" do you really think that's going to work, if I've asked him twice already?" Dean asked.

"No...But...you're a man, you can word it in a way that makes sense to him, surely? I mean, he's like a creepy guy in the supermarket after 10pm, he's that level of creepy to me," Ceridwen said, exasperated.

"I'd have said at least a 1 am level of creepy," Dean interjected thoughtfully.

"Don't change the subject, Ambrose. I get death glares from the Diva's as it is, I don't need them from a guy as well."

"What? Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Don't you get it? Everyone assumes I'm the one who bedded the lunatic fringe. And there's at least three Diva's who wanted it to be them." Ceridwen replied as he pulled in to the hotel parking space.

"And that's a problem because?" he asked cheekily.

"Because you're kinda my friend, and even if I did that, I'd regret it the following day?" Ceridwen replied in a voice laden with sarcasm.

"Oh, so it's not cause you don't like me then?" he asked. Ceridwen caught his eye and saw he was pulling her leg at which point she groaned.

"For fucks sake, Dean, will you please, just have a word?" she asked.

"Alright, I'll have another word, for all the good it will do," He said as they both got out the car. "And by the way...if it ever did happen, I'm not so sure I'd regret it," he added with a cheeky grin, looking her up and down suggestively.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled, grabbing her bag from his back seat and walking off.

"No, I'm Dean Ambrose!" he called after her, getting a one finger salute in response.

Lying in bed that night, Ceridwen was finding it hard to sleep. Thoughts wouldn't leave her alone, and the thought that perhaps Bray had some kind of fascination with her wouldn't leave her alone. She was looking forwards to the day that the feud ended, if she was honest, and she could go back to hanging around with her friends without Bray Wyatt around. Ceridwen had no idea she would find herself looking back on this thought in the coming months, wondering how the hell she could have been so, so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The feud with The Shield and The Wyatts was over with by the time Wrestlemania XXX was over and done with. As the years passed, the arrival of 2016 found Roman and Dean in major storylines, while Seth was out with an injury. Dean had noticed however, Ceridwen wasn't really herself. He'd chalked it up on several different occasions to perhaps having a few things on her mind, or having been ill. Once the evening's show was over, Dean returned to the arena to get his things, and shower. Ceridwen had left the moment she wasn't needed, something she had taken to doing for a while now. She would arrive as late as possible before a show, and then go as soon as she knew she wasn't needed. He wondered if it was just because it was simply easier. Seth had mentioned she'd not been sleeping properly during the times they had shared a twin room on the road. Dean pondered on this as he walked towards the guys locker rooms, and was unprepared for a black haired blur to come skidding to a stop next to him.

"What the…Paige?" He looked at the pale Brit as she stopped him walking, urgency all over her face.

"I need to talk to you," She said urgently.

"Uh…okay…what's the matter?" Dean asked, uncertainly.

"Not here, too many chances people can hear. Meet me back at the hotel, I'll be there in an hour."

"Look Paige, if you like me, that's nice and all, but…"

"Oh lord, Dean, not like that!" Paige said exasperated. "If you care about Ceridwen, we've both got a common problem."

"Wait, you telling me you like her? I'm not sure she swings that way, Paige,"

"Fucking hell, Ambrose! Get your head outta your pants, and listen to me! Ceridwen is in _trouble_ damn it." She hissed. "If you cared about her, you'll meet me in an hour." And with that, she walked off. Dean frowned. What kind of trouble could Ceridwen possibly be in?

When Dean arrived at Paige's hotel room, he knocked the door and was greeted by her opening it, looking around and pulling him inside. Dean stumbled and fell on to the double bed inside.

"Paige, I'm really flattered, I honestly am, but.." he began holding up his hands to stop her if she advanced on him.

"Can it, Ambrose." She said, shutting the door and locking it. "Your girl is in trouble, and because she cares about you too much, she's not told you a damn thing. God, I could throttle her." Paige said, exasperated. She put a hand to her forehead, before brushing her hair away from her face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, righting himself.

"Haven't you noticed that she vanishes straight after her matches? That she won't come out of the locker room? That when a certain individual is around, she won't leave your side?" she said, her hands gesturing to him as she spoke. Dean scratched his chin.

"Well…she hasn't been herself for a while, I thought she was ill or something." Paige looked at Dean incredulously, and shook her head.

"Wow. Considering how long this has been going on, that's impressive. Either you're really dumb, or she's pretty damn good at hiding stuff from you. I'm guessing the latter. Dean, someone on the roster is making her life a misery."

"Who? Whoever it is, I'll rip them apart." He said with a scowl. Paige went and sat down next to him.

"Bray Wyatt, Dean." Dean's face displayed the shock he felt. Bray had never, ever laid a finger on her, he'd never done anything to upset her, in fact he'd always been so nice to her. Always asking after her, offering to help out. Meeting her backstage when Dean wasn't and ensurieng she had water as soon as she came backstage. It made no sense to Dean, and the look paige was giving him told him he didn't like what he was about to hear. Paige took a deep breath and continued, knowing this would be hard for Dean, but he had to know.

"He's been stalking her since your storyline with The Wyatt's ended. First it was little things, like when she would come backstage after a match…he was always there with you. Then he would wait for her after the show. When he asked her on a date and she said no, he began to follow her around. She's been finding messages left on her car, notes in her locker, in her bag, under her door. Bunches of flowers and boxes of chocolates outside her room. She's barely eating, barely sleeping. I told her to file a restraining order, but, like she said, how would that work if she has to work with him? Ceridwen's too nice, she won't let someone lose their job over this. And because she's so nice…"

"She kept everything hidden throughout our big storyline…throughout my storyline with Seth…the title shots, my break filming must have left her so alone, she never leaves my side...she hasn't told anyone except you." Dean felt like he'd been hit in the heart with a hammer.

"I only found out after walking in on her in the locker room, curled up in a ball, in tears. It took a lot to get it out of her then. You have to do something, Dean, I mean it. If he carries on…she's going to leave. She hasn't even been on the roster two years yet, and at this rate, I'm not even sure she'll make it."

"I need to speak to her first. I need to apologise, I've been so blind, an idiot," he said his elbows resting on his knees, and hands supporting his head as his fingers clenched his hair. Paige put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Be gentle with her, Dean. It doesn't show in the ring, but her mind is in a fragile place right now."

Ceridwen lay in bed in her hotel room. She'd taken to sleeping fully clothed, so she could escape if he came for her, it was only a matter of time. She couldn't sleep, yet again. A flashback of being followed by Bray to her hotel room at the last hotel she stayed in flitted through her mind, and she felt her heart race as her eyes filled with tears. How was she supposed to make all this stop, make him go away? She couldn't file a restraining order if she was supposed to work with him, could she? She was wondering how she could escape Bray's clutches, when the door knocked. She froze, before grabbing her mobile phone and sliding it in the pocket of the jeans she wore under the blanket. Had he finaly come for her? Was this it? The door knocked again and someone spoke.

"Fireball…it's me, Dean." Relief washed over her as she recognized his voice. "Open up, Fireball, let me in." Ceridwen got slowly out of bed and went to the spy hole in the door. It was him, and god, was she pleased to see him. Ceridwen unlocked and opened the door, letting him in and locking it again just as quickly.

"I thought you were sleeping?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her clothes.

"I was…" she trailed off, noticing the upset look in Dean's eye. "You…you know, don't you?" Dean said nothing, but opened his arms and gestured for her to come to him. She burst in to tears and walked over, enveloped in his arms, Dean stood there holding her as she cried.

"I'm so s..s..scared, Dean! He terrifies me, he won't leave me alone," she said between sobs. "I don't know what to do!"

"Shhh, it's ok Fireball. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. You should have said something, anything at all. I would have been there for you, you know this." Dean said as he held her.

"I didn't…I didn't want to affect your career worrying about me. You had a big storyline…I…wanted you to be able to concentrate on it." She said, her tears soaking in to his t-shirt. Dean said nothing, but held her, marveling at just how much she'd kept hidden from him and the guys. With one arm around her waist, and one arm holding her head to his shoulder in a comforting way, Dean stood there with her, letting her cry on his shoulder, letting her get everything out. He didn't know how long her stood there, but when she finally let go, her eyes were red, her face was flushed from crying.

"Get your things. You're crashing in my hotel room tonight." He said, making a decision.

"Won't people think we…um…." If it was at all possible, she colored even more red. Dean laughed.

"Fireball, half the roster thinks I bedded you a long time ago. Hell, most of them think we're secretly seeing each other. Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not down for a one night stand. Come on, grab your things." He said, picking up her bag.

When Ceridwen went back to her room with Dean the following morning, her heart was in her mouth. All she was doing was checking she'd not forgotten something. As they reached the corner, Ceridwen slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong, Fireball?" he asked.

"Is he there? Is he…is he waiting outside?" she asked. Dean looked at her, and made a mental note to throttle Bray when he first had the chance. This was very different to the Ceridwen he'd first met on the roster. She was shaking, her hands nervously played with the cuffs of her jacket…his jacket, which he'd insisted she wear, realizing she had lost her own. She didn't want to tell him how, but he figured Bray might have been to blame. Her skin was pale. Dean signaled to her to stay put, and stuck his head around the corner. There was no-one in the corridor, and he beckoned to her to come forwards. They reached her room without incident, and went inside, Dean shutting the door behind them. He stayed put next to the door, standing guard almost as Ceridwen grabbed her wash stuff. She shoved it in her bag quickly, dropping the shampoo as she did so and picking it up again quickly.

"Calm down, Ceridwen. Slow it down, the more you get worked up, the more he's going to enjoy it."

"All this…all this because I said no to a date….oh if I'd known I'd have gone on the date to shut him up!" she said, a tear escaping.

"What's actualy been happening, Ceri? Paige told me some things but…I think somehow, that's just scratching the tip of the iceberg. I'm your best buddy here, right? The lunatic Fringe is Infurnia's partner in crime, isn't he?" Ceridwen smiled gently, and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah he is," She said quietly.

"So, do you think Infurnia can tell The Lunatic Fringe what's been going on?" He asked.

"I guess so…but…not here. Is there somewhere quiet we can go?" Dean stood there thinking a moment, and smiled.

"I know the perfect place."

"Hunter! There you are…could Ceri and I use your office a moment?" They were now at the arena, and upon arriving, Dean had insisted Ceridwen come with him, and they find Hunter. Meekly, Ceridwen did as Dean asked, and they had found him talking to one of the techs from the TV truck. Hunter frowned at Dean's question.

"What for?" he asked, noticing the expression on Dean's face said he meant business, and that Ceridwen really looked unwell.

"Well, I need to have a private conversation with my girl, and I need to make sure no one hears." Hunter broke in to a grin.

"What you gonna pop the question or something?" laughed Hunter.

"You think that…that we…" Ceridwen began, but Dean interrupted her with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, Hunter. No it's a private matter between the two of us, but not that kind of private." Hunter threw Dean a set of keys.

"Forget the office. They always keep a spare trailer on hand, y'know, in case of accidents etc. Use that, it'll be a lot easier to keep whatever you gotta discuss private. By the way, Ceri, I need to have a word with you myself later. Nothing bad, honestly, it's really not." He added, looking at the panic on her face.

"Uh…ok…um..." she managed, concerned. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'll come find you after I've spoken to Dean." And with that, Dean escorted Ceridwen to the spare trailer.

He escorted her to the trailer in question, pit-stopping in catering for two coffee's to go, and there he sat her down. He sat opposite her and took her hand.

"Ok. No one else is here. No one else will hear you." He said gently. "Take your time, hun, you can tell me. If you don't feel up to talking, it's ok too."

"No…I think…" she took a deep breath, she was shaking. "If you know…you can help me, right?"

"You know I will, Ceridwen, I swear on it." Dean said, putting a hand on his heart. Ceridwen nodded, and took a deep breath, before she began.

Dean had gone to film Lockdown and Ceridwen found herself without a partner in crime for a while. Coming backstage from her first fight without him there, she had been surprised to find Bray wyatt waiting.

"Bray…what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, Dean's not here, so I figured I'd take his place for a while," He replied with a smile.

"That's nice of you, but no one can take dean's place. No one's that unstable." She replied with a laugh. Bray gave a small laugh of his own that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he handed her a bottle of water. "thank you."

"No problem. How are you getting back to the hotel? If you like, I can give you a ride?" He offered as they began to walk away from the backstage area.

"Thanks but Roman's got me covered." She smiled.

"Ah. Well, if you do need a lift, just let me know." He replied, before the pair parted ways so Bray could go have his own fight.

Ceridwen thought nothing of it, till she came out of the girls locker room, and Bray was ready and waiting. He came over to her as she went to walk off, and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Ceridwen wait…" he said, as she stopped and shook her arm free.

"That's not the best way to get my attention, you know." She said coldly.

"I know, sorry. Look, I wanted to ask…did you, maybe, want to grab a drink, or something to eat together tomorrow?" he said. Ceridwen looked at him, and tried not to laugh aloud.

"Are you asking me on a date, Bray Wyatt?" she asked incredulously.

"I…yeah, maybe."

"No." she replied. "Not a chance."

"Ok…that's cold," He said, his brow furrowing.

"Maybe. But it's how I feel." She shook her head as if to drive the answer home, and walked away.

It should have been the end of it, that one no should have been enough. But throughout that week, bray kept asking, kept trying to win her over. And every time, Ceridwen shot him down. The Friday morning, Ceridwen came out of her hotel room to find him in the corridor, as if he was waiting for her.

"You need to stop fucking following me, Wyatt." She snapped after another request for a date.

"I'm simply in the corridor. How am I following you?" he asked with a smug smile.

"When Dean get's back.."

"Ah yes, Dean. I thought you didn't like him, Infurnia?" Bray asked

"Like him? Wait, what, you think i…"

"Oh you do. You're head over heels for Ambrose, and he hasn't a clue. How much damage would it do if I were to spill that secret, huh?"

"Stay the fuck away from me, away from Dean, or I swear to god, I'll smash your face in!" she growled, stepping close enough that if it were anyone else, they would have backed off. Except Bray didn't back off. He simply put an arm around her waiste, and planted a forceful kiss on her lips, Ceridwen struggling the entire time against him.

"Get off me you psychopath!" she yelled, slapping him hard about the face.

"Do it again, I might enjoy it." He said, a crazy smile across his face.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled, and backed away. She knew the moment he began to laugh he had seen the sudden fear that had engulfed her, and with that, she ran as fast as she could.

As Ceridwen spoke, Dean wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't really know how to deal with what was happening, other than to make sure Ceridwen was ok. But the more she explained, the angrier he got. Her jacket had gone missing because he snatched it from her, and wouldn't return it. Countless times, he had been in her hotel corridor when she left the room, nearby when she came backstage. It explained why she stuck to him like glue when Bray was around. Then there was the flowers, the chocolates, the messages…if he'd not been shot down already, that part would almost have been sweet. And finaly, she told Dean about how it was affecting her. The lack of sleep, the inability to eat, the constant worry that one day he will go too far and she would be kidnapped or worse.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I'd have made him back off."

"You had your big push with Roman and Seth…you wouldn't want to worry about a little Diva's problems," she said, sadly.

"Wrong. I do want to know, because you aren't a "little Diva." You're Infurnia, damn it. And I care enough right now to string him up by the balls." Dean said, taking her hand in his. "I'm going to protect you, don't worry."

"Dean…don't do anything stupid." She begged. "I don't want you to get hurt too."

"You're getting hurt, that's reason enough to punch the little shit's face in." Dean replied.

"But I don't want him punching anyone else's face in at my expense. Why do you think I've not gone for the restraining order? If I did that…he'd hurt people I care about just to hurt me." Ceridwen replied.

"How do you know?"

"Something he said once," she answered with a low voice.

Ceridwen knocked on Hunter's office door with trepidation. She wasn't sure how to do this, how to handle this. Her mind wasn't in the game. Which, as she found out when she went in, was exactly what Hunter wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, you see, I've noticed about how you don't seem yourself. Is there anything wrong? Anything I can do to help?" he asked. Ceridwen took a breath and shook her head.

"I'm just going through a few things personally, Hunter. I'm sorry it's been affecting my work, I'll try keep it out of the ring." She smiled and stood back up, aiming to just leave it there. Hunter of course wasn't fooled.

"Would you rather talk to Steph about it? Y'know, girl to girl?" he asked. Ceridwen shook her head.

"Really Hunter, I'm ok. I'll keep my work and personal life separate." She replied, heading to the door, and opening it. Hunter took a breath and called out just as she closed it.

"I'm here if you need anything, Ceridwen. Anything at all. You just have to ask." Ceridwen looked over at the COO, and paused, wondering if she should say something. She decided against it, and smiled, before closing the door. Dean knew what was going on. Dean could put a stop to it. If anyone could help her, she thought to herself, it had to be Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys and gals! Sorry it's taken SO damn long to get this one up, it took me a while to write myself out of the corner I'd gotten in to. Please don't forget to leave a review if you like the story, and please check out my other WWE fics! Thanks! Zelks xxx**

* * *

Raw had come to a close and the superstars were on their way back to their hotels. Dean had asked Roman to take Ceridwen back to her hotel room. Roman saw the look in his friends eyes, and when asked not to let her out of his sight, he did so. Ceridwen's warning earlier that day not to do anything stupid fell on deaf ears as he hunted down Bray Wyatt. The man was waving off the others on his team as he put his bag in his trunk. As soon as he was alone, Dean pounced. He walked quickly up to the man, and as he turned, grabbed Bray by the shirt he worse and pinned him against the car.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're playing at, Wyatt, but it ends now. You leave Infurnia the fuck alone." He snarled.

"At last, the White Knight appears! I did wonder how long she was going to keep our little affair a secret." He said, a smile on his face despite the look on Dean's face that clearly said he was about to kill the man.

"Affair? You deluded fuck, you're stalking my friend." He snarled.

"Friend, Ambrose? Friend? Of course you know how she feels about you then? And I can see it now. I can see you feel the same way about her." Bray laughed as Dean punched the man in the face. He'd been caught off guard by this statement, but it was enough for Bray to see he was right, and Dean realised in that moment he was pissed not just because it was his friend, but because he cared for her too. "I'm right aren't I? The Lunatic Fringe is in love with Infurnia…and she has no idea!"

"You goddamn snake, _Leave. Her. Alone._" Dean pulled the man away from the car, and slammed him back in to it with every ounce of strength he could muster.

"And I will, when I'm done. I'm going to have her, one way or the other, Ambrose, remember that. I'll have her, and you'll never get to."

"Touch her again, hell, go anywhere near her, and I will smash your fucking face in." Dean said, summoning every ounce of malice in his body. He slammed the man against the car once more, before walking off. He had barely made it to his own car when Bray pulled up in front of him.

"Give her a kiss from me, Dean. And this, as a gesture of good will. I don't want to hurt her, after all." He threw something at Dean, which Dean caught, and laughed in an almost maniacal way as he peeled out of the car park. Dean looked down at the item in his hands, which turned out to be Ceridwen's hoody. Dean slammed a fist on the roof of his car. If he didn't murder the man, it would be a miracle.

Dean took a few minutes to decompress, at least decompress as best he could, before he started to drive. He didn't want to admit it, but the asshole was right. Bray Wyatt read him like a damn book, and he knew how he felt about Ceridwen. He probably knew how Ceridwen felt about Dean. Which meant he was going to use it against the pair of them. He slammed his hands against the car steering wheel, making the horn sound from the impact. He'd have to convince her to go to the police if she wouldn't file a restraining order. The police would take care of the matter.

He got back to the hotel room he was sharing with Ceridwen to find her pacing the floor so hard, he could swear there was a hole in it. Roman nodded to Dean, and Dean gave him the look that said the issue was private, so he left them to it.

"Hey." He managed as she looked up at him, and ran over, holding him to her. She then realised he had her hoody in his hands.

"Dean Ambrose what the fuck have you done?" She asked, incredulously as she took it from him. He gave her an awkward grimace as she held up the hoody to inspect for damage, and began to ruffle through the pockets.

"He thinks you two are having some kind of affair." Dean said as she pulled something from the pocket. It was a small folded envelope with a note in it, which Ceridwen passed to Dean, saying she couldn't read it. Dean read it for her, but wished he hadn't.

"It's that bad?" She asked as Dean ripped it to pieces and threw it in the hotel trash can.

"Let's just say he's lost his marbles, and I intend to do something about it." Ceridwen put a hand on his arm.

"I don't want you to do anything, he will hurt you to hurt me." She replied, looking him in the eyes.

"Then we'll go to the police."

"No, I can't." She looked at the floor as she spoke. Dean tried again to make her see reason.

" Ceri, you have to see how serious this is, we really should go to the police."

"I already did." Ceridwen walked over to the window, looking out at the cold night. "They didn't believe me." Dean felt himself frown, and his heart plummet several storeys down to ground level, and bungee back up in an alarming fashion.

"What do you mean you already did? There's more you haven't told me?" He asked, walking over to join her. "Please, Ceridwen tell me."

Dean ended up ordering pizza for them both, and sat, mostly listening as she told him how twice, she went to the police, in two different places, to try get something done. She laid out his constant attentions, his gifts and notes when she had said no, his constant presence. Every single thing he'd done. Her fears were dismissed. His constant presence? "Well, he does work in the same place as you, of course he's going to be there." Constant asking for a date? She was told just to give him a chance and once he'd had his date he'd leave her alone. Everything she had on him was dismissed as her over reacting to his advances, or that he was going to be there because he worked with her, and that "You superstar types always have someone tagging along, whats the difference?" Dean found himself on the verge of committing murder several times over as Ceridwen explained everything to him.

"What if I can get him to back off?" He asked. Ceridwen sniffed as she wiped an eye free of tears.

"How? How would you do that?"

"Well…TLC is coming up…hear me out Ceri…" Dean faltered as she fixed him with a glare.

"Dean, NO."

"He'd agree…you know he would."

"And if you lost?!"

"I won't lose." Dean said confidently. "You know how much I love these matches."

"You don't know what you're up against." Ceridwen said, grabbing Dean by the hand. "He's terrifying."

"He's not scary to me in the same way he's scary to you. So he has no hold over me." Dean said, putting his hand over hers. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It will be ok. I'll get him off your back." Ceridwen fixed him with the look that clearly said she hoped he knew what he was doing, and Dean smiled back at her. Privately, he hoped he knew what he was doing too.

* * *

The next day, Dean had made sure she was safe in the girls locker rooms, with a promise to come get her as soon as she called to say she was ready. As soon as the door closed, he headed to find Triple H. If anyone had the clout to get this kind of match, it was him. And Dean was willing to bet that given the history the pair had, he'd be pretty much assured the match up. He reached the door and knocked politely, and was told to enter. Hunter looked tired and was sipping a coffee.

"Morning Boss." Dean smiled.

"Morning Ambrose. You look like you could do with a cup yourself." Hunter gestured to a cafetiere with what looked like fresh coffee. Dean thanked him and poured himself a cup, before sitting with the COO.

"So, what brings you to my office?" asked Hunter.

"Well, it's like this. What's the chances of me taking on Bray Wyatt at TLC?" He asked as Hunter paused halfway to bringing his mug to his lips.

"Does this involve Infurnia?"

"Wha…how did you…." Dean stammered as the knowing look the man gave him dissolved in to one that said he'd known it all along.

"Dean. I've been in this game a hell of a long time. I've seen two guys infatuated over the same girl before. Matt and Edge with Lita. Me and Kurt Angle with Steph. I've seen it all." He said, with the air of an elderly scholar who'd seen the same events several times over. "What's the situation between you three?"

"I…well…" Dean felt himself growing hot under the collar. "I'm not sure I can tell you one hundred percent, Hunter. Not my place to say." He said delicately. He didn't think it was his place to tell the COO what Ceridwen was going through, friend or not. Hunter nodded sagely before continueing.

"Ok. Who has her heart at the moment?"

"Neither of us."

"So it's a fight to win it?"

"A fight to make him stop." Dean said. Hunter set his mug down after draining it of his last few drops of coffee.

"His attentions are unwanted I take it?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"The stakes I'm going to offer are that if I win, he has to leave her alone." He said, setting down his own mug. He realiused he'd been cradling it for no reason other than something to do with his hands.

"He gets nothing for winning?" Hunter asked.

"Ceridwen would never agree to letting him have so much as a "Fuck you" from her." Dean replied. "And she doesn't know I've decided to go ahead and ask." There was a moments silence as Hunter thought the matter over.

"Alright, Dean. You have your match. I hope, for yours and her sakes, this sorts whatever else is going on with the three of you. If not, well, come see me again and bring Ceridwen with you. I'll do what I can to help."

* * *

Dean managed to collar Bray Wyatt later that night as they passed between fights. Dean was heading to the ring as Bray was coming from it with Randy Orton. Dean grabbed Wyatt by the arm and pulled him aside.

"I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, but if you like games, here's one for you. TLC. You and I have a match." Dean said, holding back every inch of himself that wanted to punch Bray squarely in the face.

"Oh we do? Sounds interesting. And I'm guessing you want to put Infurnia on the line…if you win, I have to leave her alone?"

"You got it."

"Alright, Ambrose. I'll play your game. But just so you know, even if you do win, I'm not going to completely leave her alone."

"You will. And I have Hunters backing to make you." Dean said, playing his card carefully. The colour drained momentarily from Bray's face as he looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"You wouldn't…you haven't…"

"Oh, no, I haven't. Not yet. But he's got a good idea of what's going on. I win this, and you leave her the fuck alone. You win, I won't get Hunter involved. At least, not yet."

"Well, the white Knight delivers, I can see. You protect your princess, Ambrose. She won't be your princess before long." And with that parting shot, Bray walked off down the corridor towards the medical bay, leaving Dean with an overwhelming urge to decapitate the man with a nearby brush in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow." Seth and Roman cringed from a distance as they watched Ceridwen and Dean argue behind the glass door of Hunter's office for the evening.

"That's gonna leave a handprint." Seth said as Dean put a hand to where she had indeed slapped him hard.

"Is he going to tell us what's going on? Because it seems pretty serious. I mean, it must be if he had me escort Ceridwen to his room the other night…it's got to be semi serious at least." They watched on as Ceridwen made gestures that looked like she was pretty angry with Dean, including pointing fingers at him, spreading her hands in question, and the all too familiar threatening fist. Dean was trying his hardest to get her to calm down, and the two men noticed their friend looked every bit as upset as she was.

"I can't believe you actually did that…that you went ahead with that!" Ceridwen exclaimed. "You're going to get yourself killed. And then what? With you gone, Wyatt will be all over me…one of these days he's…he's…" she faltered and let out a sob, before sitting down and burying her head in her hands.

"He's not going to, Ceridwen. He's not. I won't let him, even if I do lose at TLC, which I won't." He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I would die before I let him win."

"And I would never let that happen, you know that. Let me be there, let me be ringside at least." Ceridwen begged. Dean shook his head.

"And if he hurt you while I was out on the canvass? If he hurt me to get a reaction from you? How would I live with myself if he did that?"

"You wouldn't." Ceridwen said with sorrow. "But you have to understand, Dean, he's going to make this hell, for both of us."

"Is he confessing how he feels about her, d'you think?" asked Seth. "Cause y'know, if so, It's a long time coming." Roman looked at his friend as he casually sipped at a can of pop.

"You serious right now dog? Of course he's not confessing, he's too chicken to do that. He won't till it's almost too late." Roman said with disbelief.

* * *

As the time ticked down towards TLC, Dean was training hard. However, alongside him was Ceridwen. She trained as if it was her facing Bray Wyatt, as if she was going to be in the ring with him. Dean watched as she pushed herself harder than she had ever done. Dean found himself wondering what she was doing. He was the one facing Bray Wyatt, not her. Three days till TLC, Dean finaly asked her why.

"I'm the one facing him, Ceri, why are you putting yourself through what I'm doing?" He paused as she did, picking up the bottles of water by the side of the ring.

"Because if you can't take him down, Dean, I may have to. Or I'm going to be fighting for my life." Ceridwen replied, looking at him in the eyes. "What you're doing is pretty noble, I get that you want to protect me and stuff. But I have to be prepared in case you can't do it." Dean frowned.

"You think he'll go too far?"

"I don't think, Dean, I know. He wants to get to me, and if it means he'll hurt you to do it, then he will. Or hurt me to get to you." She added with a shrug, as if trying to normalise the situation. Dean watched her as her shoulders slightly sunk while contemplating it.

"Is he really that fixated on you?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

* * *

The show was over for the evening, and Ceridwen was making her way back to Dean's car. He'd insisted on giving her a ride home, and Ceridwen was hoping to get to his car without any issues. He'd given her his keys so she could get in and lock herself in, or drive if she had to. As she reached the car, the sound of feet hurrying behind her reached her ears.

"You took your time, I was wondering if I'd need to drive myself home." She said with a smile as she turned around to find that instead of Dean, Bray Wyatt was there. Ceridwen let out a small scream, not expecting him and found herself backed up against the car. She dropped the keys and he kicked them under the car, ensuring she couldn't escape.

"I'd willingly drive you home, if only you'd allow it," Bray said with a dangerous tone of suggestion in his voice. Ceridwen could feel her heart beating in her chest as if it was about to leap out of it, and did the only thing that she could think of to do.

"Dean!" She yelled.

"Come on now, Infurnia, we could have so much fun together," He continued as he closed the gap between them. Ceridwen yelled again for Dean as she fought to try and get in to the car by somehow melting through the metal.

"Dean! Please, DEAN, DEAN HELP ME!" she screamed.

"_Dean! Dean! Please help me Dean!" _He mocked her as she screamed for help. "Dean's your white knight huh? He's going to make everything better huh? Does that mean how much you long for him? How much you pine for him, his touch? The feel of his hands on your body hmmm?" He reached out and brushed a finger across her cheek, making her shiver in disgust, which seemed to cause Bray an immense delight. Bray was barely an inch from her now, and Ceridwen was fairly certain it was due to her trying to morph in to part of the car with the sheer will of her mind. He was about to say something else and Ceridwen closed her eyes. She felt her knees give way as she began to cry, thinking this was going to be it. She stayed on her knees, trying not to let his voice cloud her thoughts, as he began to whisper about how he was going to demolish Dean at TLC, that he was going to take away that which she truly loved. Then there were running feet, and the sound of a voice. Ceridwen felt an arm on hers and screamed, too afraid to open her eyes and see who was there. She swung wildly, making whoever it was exclaim as she connected and found herself held in a bear hug, her arms pinned to her sides.

"It's me, it's Dean, Ceridwen it's Dean, open your eyes, you're ok." Came his voice as she struggled. "It's ok, I'm not going to let him hurt you." The sound of his voice made her feel safer instantly, and she opened her eyes to find herself stareing directly at his chest. Her arms released, she wrapped them around him tightly.

"Dean…oh god thank you, thank you so much." She said, sobbing heavily, not realising that Roman and Seth were nearby, having witnessed everything.

"We'll meet you back at the hotel." Seth said, in the tone of voice that he'd be expecting answers later from Dean. Dean nodded and got Ceridwen to her feet as the two men went to Seth's car next door.

"It's ok…you're safe now, with me." Dean soothed, his arms holding her to him, one around her waist, and another semi round it, snaking up her back with his hand in her hair as he reassured her. They stood like that for a while in the freezing December air, neither making any other noise than Dean's reassuring "shhh's" as Ceridwen cried quietly in to his shoulder. As she finally separated herself from him, she wiped her eyes, and apologised once again for dragging him in to the mess she had created.

"Don't be stupid, Ceridwen. You didn't create this mess. He did. This is all his doing, his fault. You've got nothing to apologise for." Dean said, all the while thinking about how he was going to destroy the man at TLC and permanently injuring him.

* * *

**Happy New Year! Apologies for the delay with this one, it's taken a little time to get the next chapter out and be happy with it. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review if you do! Zelks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Can't you reconsider?"

"No."

"Please, I'm begging you, reconsider. He's dangerous, and he will hurt you. We both know he will."

"No."

"I'll talk to Steph and Hunter, maybe they can knock some sense in to you then."

"I am not changing my mind on this, Dean. I'm coming ringside. You might be fighting my demon, but I have to face him. I can't…I can't let you go out there alone." Ceridwen looked over at Dean, who was looking back at her concerned.

"But what if he corners you? How are you going to not freak out like when he cornered you the other night?" He asked as she taped her hands. She was doing an awful job of it, and so he took over and re-did them. "Fuck, Infurnia you're shaking as it is. Are you sure you're going to keep it together out there?"

"I have to." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Why? Why do you have to?" He asked, frowning as he worked and they talked.

"Do you remember your feud with him? Back in 2014?" Ceridwen asked.

"I remember. You went ghost on me. I didn't realise he was the reason why till Paige kinda clued me in."

"Remember him cutting a promo around Halloween that year, and you wear crazy everyday of the week? That you were different, and the crowds loved it?" Ceridwen looked at him as he worked, and wasn't expecting him to nod that he did. "You remember?"

"Because he freaked Seth the fuck out with that promo, I don't know why, it was like Seth had suddenly decided he wanted fuck all to do with Bray after that." Dean replied as he finished wrapping her hands, and watched as Ceridwen flexed them. "Too tight?"

"Just right. But anyways, at the end of that promo, he added the lines "She still cries for you Dean." Do you remember?" Dean nodded again.

"He meant you, didn't he?"

"Yes. Because he used to get me whenever he knew you would be away from me, and taunt me, leave me a wreck. It's how he stole my hoody. I would yell and scream your name, because I knew he'd run away as soon as he saw you." Ceridwen explained. "He will use you to get to me, and vice versa. The only way we can make sure he's not lying about getting me while you're facing him in the ring, is for me to be there too."

"People will know something is up, Ceridwen, if they don't already. Are you ready to show this to the world?" Dean asked, taking her by the shoulders and looking in to her face concerned. "If I fail, I need to know you will speak to someone about this." He said, implying that the someone should be Hunter.

"I will. I promise."

On the other side of the backstage are, Seth and Roman were once again observing their friends.

"Did you get your answer from Dean?" Roman asked.

"He refused to tell me, just that it was serious, and we'd know when the time is right. That was it." Seth looked at his former brother in arms, then back at Dean and Ceridwen. "He's playing this one close to the chest, and whatever it is Bray Wyatt seems to hold all the cards. There's more at stake than just winning a match here today."

"You get that impression too huh?" Roman asked as Seth leaned back on the wall behind him. He nodded, and both men found themselves questioning what it could be, and if they could help.

As Dean and Ceridwen walked out, Bray was already in the ring. He stood there watching, the ill disguised delight on his face that Ceridwen was ringside only worked with his persona, making the crowds roar in anticipation. Ceridwen called on her skills as a professional wrestler to ensure her fear was kept in check as best it could be. But still, she could feel herself getting sweaty and anxious, her heart thundering a mile a minute as they got closer to the ring. There was no romance between Dean and Infurnia at that moment in time, so all she could do was give him a hi-five in good luck. Ceridwen desperately wanted to be in the ring with him, she felt like she was sending him off to war. Which in truth is exactly what the match became. Never had she been so concerned about her friends matches. Never had she wanted so badly to step between the ropes and get in the ring with Dean, saving him from what Bray would do. But all she could do was watch, as table after table was demolished, chair after chair was used and beaten against each other. Blood flowed free, and Ceridwen could barely watch. It made it worse somehow, knowing her friend was fighting for her, that he was now bleeding for her. _Not friend, Infurnia. The one you love_.

* * *

The match came to a close in horrific fashion. Horrific fashion being Dean pushed from the top of the ladder, landing among chairs and table remains. Bray scrambled down, and pinned him as quickly as he could. Then to Ceridwen's horror, he began to attack Dean as he lay on the floor defencless. Something inside her growled an angry, rage filled roar, something snapped, and the next thing anyone knew she was in the ring, arms spread wide in front of Dean as she stood between him and Bray Wyatt.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" She bellowed, as Dean tried to pull himself up on the ropes.

"I won't? I think it's a bit late for that!" He laughed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"My dear, I am Bray Wyatt! Both you, and I know, I can do whatever I want!" He replied, before stepping back and spreading his arms wide, turning in a circle as if to say he owned the world and could do as he saw fit.

Ceridwen snarled at him angrily , and out of nowhere, dealt him a spear that left Dean with a surprised look upon his face. It left Bray rolling winded on the floor, this and the combination of his current injuries left him unable to get up. Ceridwen used this to her advantage, and grabbed the still standing ladder, moving it in to position. The crowd roared as one, delighting in seeing Dean being avenged. She reached the top, and everyone knew what was coming. Except, what actualy happened was Dean stepping in the way.

"Move!" Ceridwen yelled.

"No! This isn't you! Stop it" He yelled.

"Damn it Ambrose get out of my way!" Ceridwen watched as while Dean argued this wasn't the right way, Bray had rolled out of the ring. He was still in reach if she stood on the ladder, and move her leg to go up a step.

"Infurnia don't you bloody dare!" Dean yelled, managing to get around to the other side of the ladder, the side she now stood on, and grabbing her ankle. Ceridwen scowled at him, getting down as he pulled at her to do so. When she got down, she could see how hurt he was, and also how angry he was. The show went off the air with the pair scowling at each other.

The argument, however, continued backstage. Bray Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell's come over you?" Dean asked as he left medical with her after being patched up.

"Why didn't you move?" Ceridwen asked, annoyed. "I could have ended the whole thing there and then!"

"Because you weren't yourself. I saw how angry you were, don't lie to me I saw it in your eyes Ceridwen. You were going to jump off that ladder on to him, consequences be damned." Dean said as they came near a thankfully empty catering. "What if it had ended his career, or worse yours?"

"I would have been fucking glad!" She exclaimed, making Dean look at her in an alarmed fashion.

"You don't mean that…"

"That I'd love to hurt him the way he hurt me? Sure I fucking do. Have you any idea what I've gone through? What it's like seeing him around every twist and turn, afraid he's going to kidnap me and rape or kill me?" She punched a nearby equipment box, making a hole in it. Dean couldn't help but feel a little impressed, he didn't know she had it in her.

"You can't hurt someone to make it all ok, two wrongs don't make a right!" Dean yelled back.

"No, they don't, but it sure as hell makes me feel better. And if getting him off my case means I have to take the same fucking psycho route as him, so be it. I will not cower anymore, I will not let him hurt me, my friends, or anyone else!" She replied, yelling also as she stormed off to the changing room. As she vanished, Bray came out from the shadows of a nearby corridor.

"I'd watch your fucking back, you disgusting excuse for a human being." Dean said, narrowing his eyes and preparing himself for a possible onslaught.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Infurnia wants your blood, and she's in the frame of mind to take out her own career as well as yours. I'm only giving you warning because no one deserves to lose a career here, you or her. Next time we meet I won't be so cordial." He got satisfaction at the flitting look of concern on Bray's face as he listened to Dean, and the fact the man said nothing as he walked away indicated to Dean he was worried, and that, in Dean's opinion, made him all the more dangerous.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review if you do! Zelkina xx**


End file.
